katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Power Mad
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Power Mad is the 28th episode in the series. Katie gets angry after she accidentally wished to be angry to be power mad from Valerie Gray. Plot At Element Casp High, Mr. Dig tells the students that the ancestor of the magic of Kate Sr., Valerie Gray whispers Katie Sandow's ears that she's toast, Katie doesn't have a problem from that and she wishes that Valerie has a toast head, they does so and Valerie cries of her head and Mr. Dig punishes Katie for "building" a toast on her head. Valerie was actually pretending to be upset. Meanwhile at Media, Mr. Carrigg teaches the students to make a video of their movies. Valerie gets her laser gun to shoot her, when she did that, katie screams out old and Mr. Carrigg thought she interrupt the class and punishes her to go see the principles office onc emote. Valerie giggles with evil. Lately, at the magic class. Jorgen Von Strangle teaches them how to be protected from any foes. Valerie steals Gromit's wand and wishes that Katie was a pixie that get stuck in a trash can. Jorgen thought Katie disrupt the class and punishes her to the corner for 10 minutes. Valerie says she's the most cruel women to the sandow's. At night time, Katie gets angry and tires of Valerie bulling her and she brushes her teeth roughly and sleeps and while sleeping she accidentally says out "I wish i have Power mad", Wallace and Emily were curious about what that means but shrugs and grant that wish for what she said. The next day, Valerie was ready for katie to get tripped but a dot and put her head in trash can. However, katie was still angry and went pass Valerie's trap and Valerie thought her trap was stop working. Mr. Dig was being cool and Valerie asks Mr. Dig if Katie is Allow to get katie in trouble. Katie snaps and turns into a giant "power mad" monster and punches Valerie and katie runs away. Mr. Dig asks what was that. Valerie doesn't know but she said she's gonna find out. At Katie's House, Katie becomes furious and glows red and Emily warns Katie if she gets to 100%, she'll explode. katie didn't pay attention and keeps think about Valerie and use a dart and throws it at a Valerie Photo and grows 30% anger and Emily, Wallace and Gromit all look at each other worried about katie. 2 days later, Katie grows 95% of anger and glows Red, Orange and Yellow. Valerie begins to feel scared of her and stays away from Katie. Katie gets extremely angry to 99%. Valerie thinks quick and asks the teachers to grade her up. Valerie knows her temperature of anger is 99.5%. Valerie begins to sweat and cry. Mr. Carrigg, Mr. Dig and Jorgen has no choice but Mr. Carrigg gave her B+, mr. Dig gives Katie A+ and Jorgen gives her C- and Katie begins less angry and briefly glows blue to turn back to normal. The Next Day, Valerie still Bullies Katie and Katie learns her lesson that be angry never solves anything and laughs with her god friends. Characters *Katie Sandow (semi-antagonist in her anger issues) *Emily *Wallace *Gromit *Valerie Gray (antagonist) *Mr. Dig *Mr. Carrigg *Jorgen Von Strangle Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance